What I Would Do For You
by leviathen
Summary: This is a love story between Takato and Juri, Ryo and Rika please r
1. Chapter 1

1 What I Would Do For You  
  
  
  
A few things I'm annoyed about. First off, this is a story the tamers and the character pairings I made that were most obvious ones I saw. Secondly, I fricken hate Yaoi's, no offence if your writing it for the heck of it, but seriously, only insane people or queer people would actually like them. I mean, do you really want to read about two guys or girls screwing each other, anyway don't take this personally or whatever it's just my own damned opinion.  
  
  
  
It was raining hard outside; Takato turned and looked back inside the cave. Juri was sleeping on Guilmon's arm, he walked back just sat there and sighed thinking, 'Oh man, how did we get in this mess'. Takato took Juri to the Digital World for a date and they decided to bring Guilmon along just in case a digimon attacked them; it began to rain a few minutes after they got there.  
  
"Uhh," Juri awoke with a soft moan.  
  
She looked up to see Takato standing at the mouth of the cave waiting for the rain to let up.  
  
"Hey Juri," Takato said with a sweet smile, "sorry this date turned out so crummy."  
  
"That's ok, as long as you promise to take me out somewhere else" she replied.  
  
"I promise," he said as he brought his lips to Juri's and brought on a passionate kiss, but while he was doing this, his hand slipped and bumped into Juri's chest. He quickly pulled away and his face turned into such a reddish colour that Juri began to giggle and then laugh.  
  
"Sorry," Takato said with his face still a bright shade of red, the last time he turned this red Guilmon almost mistaken his head for an apple.  
  
"That's ok." Juri replied, struggling with her words because of the intensity of her laughter.  
  
After a while of sharing their feelings for each other, the rain let up. Takato woke up Guilmon, they packed up the stuff they brought and made their way to a modified version of the Ark Takato used to bring them to the Digital World.  
  
They got on and Guilmon started to talk to it again, "Take us back to the real world."  
  
With a beep and a couple of flashes from the control pad, the Ark zipped back up into the dimension rift and brought them back to Earth. After they landed, Takato and Juri waved goodbye to Guilmon as he headed back to the shelter Takato made for him.  
  
Meanwhile Takato had taken Juri back home and then headed home himself, the only thing that was on his mind right then was where he would take Juri next. They had already been to the Digital World twice, to the beach three times and in a forest once. He decided on going somewhere normal like a shopping mall or something like that, he didn't notice at all who was in front of him and ran right into Henry with a big thud.  
  
"OWW," Henry cried as the two collided.  
  
"Sorry," Takato apologized and helped Henry up.  
  
"Let me guess, thinking about Juri again?" Henry asked with a I'm not surprised look on his face.  
  
"We'll ya I guess," Takato groaned, "man every where I take Juri, it seems like something bad always happens. It's a wonder she still likes me."  
  
"Don't say that!" Henry protested, "If you keep thinking like that, nothing good will ever happen and Juri didn't become your girlfriend because you take her to a lot of places, it's because she cares about you and you have the same feelings for her as well."  
  
"I guess your right," Takato admitted with a big sigh, "but there is something I wanna ask you."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"If you know so much about relationships, why don't you have a girlfriend, I mean even Ryo and Ruki are going out and I was sure you were going to ask her out."  
  
"Takato"  
  
"What Henry."  
  
"Shuttup"  
  
  
  
Updated the thing because it was too short and I really wanted to give the first chapter a better ending. Also I changed some of the stuff in the middle and I'm going to raise the rating to PG13 when this is done. Second chapter will be up shortly, I'll write about a day with Ryo and Ruki going out with a little bit of Takato and Juri before the third chapter where all of them including Kazu and Kenta are involved. Oh ya, I use Canadian language dictionary just in case you think I'm a horrible speller. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 What I Would Do For You  
  
I finally got the damn thing updated. Hope you didn't take the crap I wrote in the updated default chapter personally, I just had to let it out without mass profanity after every sentence. Well here's the second chapter to whatever you want to call it fan fiction, personally I don't even know how romantic this story is going to be.  
  
  
  
'Ahh, the birds are singing, the sun is shining and I feel great!' Ryo was thinking to himself as he walked home from school. He headed up the same street had walked over a million times to his school and apartment.  
  
"Hey, you legendary asshole get over here!" Rika shouted to Ryo.  
  
"What on holy hell do you want!" He shouted back.  
  
"I was just wondering when you would take me on that date you promised."  
  
The date! He had totally forgotten all about that. He was too busy thinking about how great he was being the legendary tamer.  
  
"Ahh, sorry. I kinda forgot," he replied scratching his hair. "Actually, I was thinking of going to the new restaurant they opened downtown, say next week?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking home.  
  
AFTERWARDS AT RYO'S HOUSE  
  
'Oh man, how did this relationship ever start anyway,' Ryo thought to himself as he walked home from school.  
  
'One minute she's yelling and screaming at you, hating everything about you and the next she's head over heels in love with you, well lets not go that far.'  
  
When he got home a large figure jumped on him. Monodramon was trampling all over Ryo and messing up his hair, his digimon was heavier then he thought. Rolling away just enough so his ribs wouldn't get crushed under the weight, Ryo ordered Monodramon to stop and tell him what happened. Monodramon finally got control over his excitement and jumped on Ryo again.  
  
"I won free reservations for two to the new restaurant that opened a day ago!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Wow really, well actually I was wondering if I could borrow them."  
  
"Borrow them?"  
  
"Well I kinda promised Rika that I would take her there, but I don't have time and money to buy them," Ryo begged.  
  
"Ok, but you have to promise me that you'll take me some other time!"  
  
"I guess so," Ryo said as he walked into his house.  
  
There was food sitting on the table and the TV was on, 'Oh boy,' he thought to himself as he threw his bag into his room and sat down for a LONG break.  
  
AT RIKA'S HOUSE  
  
Rika sat there thinking about Ryo while she organised her new Digimon card battle deck.  
  
'What's wrong with me? What ever happened to me and that queer ass to make me feel in love with him? One minute I wanna rip his lungs out and pop them and the next minute I'm making out with the guy at the park.'  
  
Thoughts like these plagued Rika's mind every day in and out. The very thought that she would have feelings for him back then was slim, but now they were older. Takato, Juri, Henry and Ryo, even Kenta and Kazu were a lot mature. I guess time changes everything.  
  
"Honey, there's a call for you," her mom yelled across the hall.  
  
"Ok, I got it!" Rika replied.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh, hi Rika,"  
  
Rika instantly knew who it was.  
  
"Hey Ryo."  
  
"Well umm, I got the reservations for the restaurant and it's supposed to be on Wednesday so that's ok with you?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," she replied in a low moan.  
  
"Rika, what's wrong?" Ryo asked with his soft tender voice.  
  
"Ryo," she stopped for a moment before continuing, "Do you love me? Please be honest with me, I mean after how I treated you before I never thought you had feelings for me."  
  
"Rika," he spoke again with his soothing voice, "Of course I do and besides, I never hold grudges to girls as beautiful as you. Remember this, I will always love no matter how far apart god or whoever pushes us, no one can take away my feelings for you."  
  
"Ohh Ryo," tears began to roll down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry Rika, I'll always love you no matter what."  
  
She finally knew his true feelings, her heart told her he wasn't just making this up. He really loved her and he would never forget about her.  
  
"Thank you Ryo, thanks for everything."  
  
"Don't be upset, hey I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Bye Ryo"  
  
Slowly, she hung up the phone and laid down on her bed again thinking about Ryo, but this time thinking about what he just said and not the past. An hour went by before she finally fell asleep.  
  
  
  
AHH (stretches his arms and cracks his knuckles). Well that was long I think, I don't know what to think right now, but oh hell who cares. Chapter 3 will probably be about all of them together or the date with Ryo and Rika, please review and give me suggestions. 


End file.
